It's Not so Black & White There's a Lot of Fine Lines
by Halawen
Summary: The sequel to He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me. Emerald Milligan-Dallas, Amethyst Dallas-Milligan and Max Hollingsworth are starting their freshman year at DeGrassi. Recommended you read the original story but if not see the cliffnotes version in the A/Ns. Drew, Adam, Bianca, Paige, Emma, Spinner & more will make appearances. Mostly fluff.
1. First Day at DeGrassi

**Welcome to this short story sequel to** _ **He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me**_ **!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 **I highly recommend you read** _ **He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me **_**before you read this but it isn't necessary. If you haven't read** _ **He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me **_**here are the cliff notes ~**

 ***Clare had sex with Dallas on prom night and Owen the night after at Owen's grad party. The boys, and everyone else, had no idea she'd had sex with the other.**

 ***She went on the Paris trip expecting she was pregnant but refused to tell either of them. Eventually Maya and Tris broke the baby news to Owen who told Dallas (after hitting him).**

 ***Still on the Paris Clare finds out she's pregnant with twins and decides to try and make it work with whichever one is the father.**

 ***Also on the Paris trip Maya and Miles begin dating, have sex and Maya too becomes pregnant.**

 ***Upon returning to Toronto and revealing the pregnancies to their parents both girls are kicked out of their house.**

 ***Everyone moves into the Hollingsworth Manor (in** _ **He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me **_**Miles was raised by a single mother and has no siblings) and Owen, Dallas and Clare enter one relationship.**

 ***Owen and Dallas have a civil ceremony and symbolic marriage to Clare and she becomes Clare Milligan-Dallas, legally changing her name even though the marriage isn't legal.**

 ***Clare gives birth to superfecundation twin girls, Owen is Emerald's biological father and Dallas is Amethyst's biological father but both fathers love both girls equally.**

 ***Maya and Miles had a baby boy names Max.**

 **Now here's what to know for the sequel~**

 ***Starts with the kids beginning at DeGrassi (about 12 years after the end of the original story) Emerald, Amethyst and Max are 13. Maya, Tris and Miles are 29, Clare is 32, Mike and Owen 33.**

 ***The girl's nicknames are pronounced Emy (eh-mee) and Ame (ah-mee).**

 ***I'm using most of the characters from the original story plus a few that weren't in the original.**

 ***Kairi is pronounced Ky-rhee.**

 **I think that does it, backstories and other details will be in this chapter and the following one.**

 **Ch. 1 First Day at DeGrassi**

 **(CLARE)**

"Mmm I smell coffee I need coffee," I yawn.

"Did Dallas keep you up late?" Owen laughs pulling me into his arms and capturing my lips for a tenderly sizzling kiss.

"Hey save some for me," Mike says walking over. Owen releases me and Mike pulls me into his arms giving me an equally tender and sizzling kiss.

"Here coffee I'll see if the girls are up yet," Owen says handing us some coffee when we break from the kiss.

Owen always makes the coffee, and often breakfast, because he's almost always the first one up. He gets up at four to work out in the mornings and starts the coffee when he's done. Mike usually sleeps until around seven, leaving for work an hour later and when he does exercise it's usually after work with Drew.

Drew and Dallas started Double D Enterprises after they both graduated college. The business is pretty successful and they're happy, it keeps them both busy though. However, being the bosses they do make their own schedules and always make time for their families. Drew and Bianca got married of course, she became a lawyer and works in Omar's firm. They have a seven-year-old daughter Tracey and a five-year-old son Chase.

While I was attending college I began writing a book about the twins, my relationship with Mike and Owen and the whole experience. The book was published and did rather well, enough that I was offered a contract for more books. I've written both fiction and non-fiction, and am blessed to say they have all done well enough that it's afforded us a very nice house and a rather comfortable life.

Owen works at DeGrassi now as the head coach of the football, hockey and boy's basketball teams, as well as head of the gym department. He likes his job and he gets the summers off which he loves. This year our girls and Max start at DeGrassi which Owen is looking forward to.

Max and the girls have grown up being very close, we lived with Angela until sales from the book afforded us to buy the house we are in currently. It's less than a mile from what was Angela's house but is now Miles and Maya's house. Angela still lives close by in a condo and the girls consider her to be like a grandmother. Miles and Maya got married the summer they graduated from high school. Maya plays for the symphony and Miles went into marketing but of course they have the family money as well.

"The girls are awake and I told them to be down in five minutes," Owen says walking back into the kitchen.

"Which means we'll have to go back in and wake them up in ten," I remark.

"GIRLS IN THE CAR IN SIX MINUTES," Owen yells.

"Don't yell," I scold my husband smacking his arm lightly.

"Sorry Babycakes," Owen grins putting his arms around me and snatching my lips again.

"They're at it again," Emerald complains.

"So now that we're in high school we get to date right?" Amethyst asks as Owen and I break apart.

"NO!" Both Dallas and Owen say together.

"I know for a fact you two began dating younger than them, and I had my first boyfriend at 13 when K.C. and I began dating," I remind my husbands.

"That's different these are our daughters," Owen and Dallas say together. I swear they share a brain at times and always have. At least when it comes to me and when it comes to our girls.

"Mo-ah-om," the girls whine.

"Can't we change schools with Dad teaching there no boy will even flirt with us," Amethyst complains.

"That's right and we like it that way," Owen nods.

"Yep," Dallas agrees.

"Relax Dad will be busy with work he won't be able to watch you every single second," I tell them.

"No but I'll have Max and Uncle Marco to help me," Owen grins and the girls groan.

"Okay you three better get going. I love you, have a good day at school girls," I say hugging Emerald and then Amethyst.

Emerald still has straight dark hair, she's cut it to just above her shoulders and it frames her face. Her dark blue eyes come from Owen and she has a more pointed jawline like he does but she has my nose and my fair skin. She's thin but muscular and like her sister will probably be taller than me but for now she's still a few inches shorter. She is older, born first by two and a half minutes. Her personality is far more like mine at that age, demure, curious, eager to learn, practical and stubborn. However, she does like sports as her fathers do and she's more of a tomboy than her sister.

Amethyst still has her curls but they aren't as tight as when she was a baby and they've gotten a bit darker, a deep chestnut brown. Her skin color is still dark olive, a couple shades lighter than Mike. She has my light blue eyes, she also has my nose and Mike's jawline. She's an inch smaller than Emerald and like me is more voluptuous. Her personality is more like that of her father, actually both her fathers. She has a wild rebellious streak, she's curious but in a different way that her sister. She has no interest in sports and while she's bright and get good grades she's far more interested non-academic pursuits like boys, fashion, drama.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," the girls say hugging Mike before leaving with Owen. They call both Owen and Mike Dad. They called them both Dadas until they were about ten. When the girls need specifically Owen or Mike they usually say Daddy Dallas or Daddy Owen but when it doesn't matter they just call Dad and one or both will answer.

"I have to run I have a meeting with my publisher. You and Drew need to be done by six don't forget that we're all meeting at Adam and Grace's for dinner," I remind Mike.

"I know, I should get going too we've got a staff meeting this morning," Mike says kissing my temple. We grab our stuff and leave the house together, Mike uses his phone to lock up. Before I walk to my car he takes my arm and steals another kiss.

"I love you Sugar."

"I love you Mike Dallas."

 **(EMERALD)**

"Hi Maxie," Ame and I say together when Max gets in the front seat with Dad. Maya waves from their doorway and we wave back.

"Hey Owen, Hi Gems," Max says turning to grin at us as he buckles up. When we were about two Max was having trouble saying our names and often mixed up Emy and Ame, the nicknames everyone calls us. Then he found out that our names were gemstones and he began calling us Gems when he wanted both of us.

"You three behave at the school, if I find out you got detention you can spend it with me," Dad is telling us as he drives and we roll our eyes.

"Max what classes do have? Ame and I have all our classes together except for second period when I have business and she has art," I comment.

"I have geography and then art," Max comments and Ame smiles because they're in class together. We all have geography for homeroom though. "Then English for third and gym for fourth which you'll be teaching right Owen?"

"Yep grade nine boy's healthy active living fourth period," Dad nods.

"Cool," Max smiles.

"The three of us have third and first period together, Ame and I have science last period," I remark.

"Good at least I have friends in three of my classes and Uncle Owen teaching the other one," Max grins.

Dad pulls up to the stairs to let us out before he parks in the employee lot. Ame and I get out of the car with Max, we get on either side of Max and link our arms with his walking in together.

"Ooh look at all the hot guys," I grin.

"Yeah look at all the hot older guys," Ame smiles and Max rolls his eyes.

"You both know that any guy attempts to date you will have to face your fathers and that will probably scare anyone away," Max comments.

"We can be sneaky about it," Ame replies with a mischievous grin.

"With one dad and one uncle working at the school I don't think so," Max snickers and we twist our mouths at him.

We find our lockers, we're all in the same hallway and our lockers are close together. We figure out our combinations and look at the space in our lockers but that's about it we don't have anything to put in it yet. Then we start walking the school and try get oriented.

"Hey look our dads," I remark pointing to a picture of the Ice Hounds when our dads were in senior year, well Daddy Dallas' first senior year since he had to repeat.

"Awesome, there's Luke too," Max points out.

"Hey look Uncle Adam and Uncle Drew," Ame says pointing to another picture.

"Yeah and there's Mom," I grin.

"Look Uncle Tris and your mom," Ame comments to Max pointing to a picture of the drama club. We would probably keep looking at pictures of the DeGrassi alumni that we know but the bell rings and we have to go to class.

We walk into class and sit down at three desks together. The teacher comes in and begins calling roll, she calls a couple names before getting to my sister.

"Amethyst Dallas-Milligan?"

"Here."

The teacher calls a few more names before getting to Max but she calls him Maxwell and he tells her to call him Max. And then some more names before getting to me.

"Emerald Milligan-Dallas?" The teacher asks with a confused tone and looks up at her list I'm sure confused by the last names, teachers usually are.

"Here and we're twins," I explain.

She looks like she doesn't believe us but she continues calling role. We spend the class learning what the class will entail and the teacher gives us homework. When we leave class the questions and comments begin. We're used to it, no one ever believes we're twins.

"Are you guys really twins?"

"There's no way you're twins."

"Yeah you guys don't even look alike and you have different last names, sort of."

"They're really twins, same mom, different biological dads which is why they look so different and why their last names are reversed," Max explains for us he's done it several times.

"That's not a real thing, twins can't be born to two different dads."

"It's called superfecundation and it's real you can look it up," I inform them.

They still don't believe us but they will it always happens. We go to our lockers and put in our books, Amethyst and Max leave to go to art and I try to find the business class. I look at the map and the class numbers and not paying great attention to where I'm going bump into two bodies.

"Oops sorry," I apologize before looking up and seeing identical faces, "hey more twins."

"Yeah you're a twin? Oh I'm Kaleb and this is Dillion."

"I'm Emerald but most people call me Emy," I smile at the identical twins. They're both on the thin side but muscular and at least as tall our dads. They both have black hair like me and Daddy Owen. They both have green eyes, sharp green eyes that are sort of mesmerizing. The only difference seems to be that one has straight hair and one has wavy hair.

"Mannings shouldn't you be in class?" Dad calls to them and they turn around.

"Sorry Coach we just bumped into this…" Dillion begins before he's cut off by dad.

"Hi Princess," he says and the Manning twins look at him and then back at me.

"Hi Dad I got lost on the way to class," I tell him.

"Dad?" Kaleb gulps.

"Yes this is one of my beautiful twin daughters. Your next class is right there Princess," Dad says pointing to a classroom before he pulls the Manning twins away.

I watch Dad pull them away and smile. I wasn't as excited as my sister to meet high school boys but they were hot!

 **(AMETHYST)**

"Welcome to art class I'm Miss Dawes. The best way to learn about art is to create it, there are easels before you so create," the teacher says without even taking role.

"Maxie work on this easel with me," I assert taking Max's hand.

"Are you two a couple?" A boy at the easel next to us asks.

"No Amethyst and her sister are like sisters to me, I'm Max."

"I'm Doug," he smiles. He's very hot, blonde and muscular with green eyes.

"Nice to meet you Doug," I grin.

Max and I start randomly painting on the canvas, we have no idea what we're doing but the teacher said paint so we paint. After a few minutes the teacher starts walking around to look at everyone's art.

"Lovely, you two work very well together," Miss Dawes says of mine and Max's canvas and we smile. "You know I taught your parents, Clare was one of my very best and most gifted students," Miss Dawes smiles before looking at Doug's painting and moving on.

"Your parents went to school here?" Doug asks.

"Yeah both our parents, and my dad teaches gym here, Coach Milligan."

"Coach Milligan is your dad? That's awesome I had him last period he's great. My parents went to school here too, well my biological parents I was adopted as a baby and only know a little about my birth parents but I know they went here. I found a picture of them at the school in the few things my parents kept."

"That's cool I have an adopted cousin. So do you know anything else about your parents?" I question.

"No just the picture, I found out I was adopted last year and found the picture of my birth parents in a box in the attic a few months ago. I know they're my parents because I'm in the picture and I look like them but my parents won't talk about them. I'm hoping I can find out more about them from the school," Doug tells us.

"Intriguing I can help," I offer with a grin.

"Thanks," Doug smiles.

"You're flirting," Max whispers in my ear and I stick my tongue out at him. When Doug looks back at me I pull my tongue between my lips and flash Doug a flirty smile.

When class ends we wash up and Max walks with me to our lockers where we find Emy. The three of us eat lunch together and then go to third period English class.

"Hi Uncle Marco," all three of us chime together when we walk into class and see our teacher.

"Hi kids," Uncle Marco smiles.

Marco Del Rossi went to school with our uncles Spinner, Sean and Jay only Marco is actually related to us by marriage as he married Daddy Owen's brother Tristan. Uncle Tristan dated Miles best friend Chewy for most of high school but they broke up for the final time when Chewy went away to college. Uncle Tris met Marco at a party at our house and they dated for four years before getting married. They have a six-month-old adopted girl named Natalia.

Marco is a good teacher but we already knew that and growing up with our mom, Aunt Clare to Max, we're all pretty proficient in English and have already read or had us read most of the year's reading list. Max leaves us after class since he has gym with Dad while Emy and I have science. I'm kind of bored in science and spend most of it thinking about Doug but I'm sure Emerald will fill me in later.

"I'm off to the gym see you guys in a bit," Emerald says when we leave class. She's trying out for girls volleyball.

"Yeah I'm off to the football field," Max comments. He's been training with our dads all summer to make the football team.

I don't like playing sports you get sweaty but I am going out for yearbook. I'm hoping to be a photographer, what better way to meet hot guys than to ask to take their picture for the yearbook?

"Hi Nick," I smile happily when I get to yearbook.

"Hey Amethyst," he smiles.

Nick is the son of Paige, a close friend of Uncle Marco's and an ex-girlfriend of Uncle Spinner's, and her wife Lexi who used to date Uncle Jay. Lexi and Paige were pregnant at the same time and they have a daughter named Kairi. Nick and Kairi are both in grade eleven. If Nick wasn't a good friend and sort of family to me I'd have a major crush on him.

"Are you running yearbook?" I ask Nick.

"I'm one of the editors."

"Awesome so you'll let me be one of the photographers then?" I ask hopefully. Nick smiles and hands me a camera.

"Amethyst you're helping out n yearbook too?" Doug asks walking in.

"Yeah I'm a photographer. Doug this is Nick Michalchuk," I introduce them and they nod to each other.

"Sweet, I thought it would be good to help out on it," Doug says and then when Nick is talking with other people Doug leans close to me. "And I can look at old yearbooks hopefully finding my parents," Doug whispers to me.

"Like I said I'll help," I tell him and Doug smiles.

"Thanks that would be great. I'll give you my number," Doug says. I get out my phone and put in the passcode before handing it to Doug. He hits some keys and hands it back to me.

"Hang on I need your picture," I comment snapping his picture and saving it to his contact. I see that he put in his last name as well. "Doug Powell," I smile looking at the contact and then text him from my phone. "Now you have my number," I grin and he snaps my picture.

"Amethyst Milligan right?"

"Amethyst Dallas-Milligan actually."

Doug smiles and saves my contact just as the yearbook meeting begins. Doug is assigned to work with me and I can't wait to start working very closely with Doug!

 **The update on Saturday will begin with dinner at Adam and Grace's house and include the girls flirting and their dads finding out. Plus more of Maya, Miles and Max and appearances by the Manning family and Michalchuk family.**


	2. A Second Thought, a Second Glance

**Welcome to chapter two. A big thank you to everyone who read the premier and especially to those who reviewed. Knowing what you guys like or don't like or what you want more of shapes the stories a lot but I only know if you review.**

 **Did anyone figure out who Doug's parents are?**

 **Please not that while polyamorous marriage is not legal currently this is both a future fic and a fictional story so I am saying it becomes legal.**

 **Ch. 2 A Second Thought, a Second Glance**

 **(CLARE)**

"Is all the family coming separately?" Adam asks when he lets me into their house for dinner. He closes the door and hugs me before I can answer. Personality wise he's hardly changed since high school. Sure years and marriage and being a father have made him a little more mature and a little wiser. Yet he's still the affable, easy going, humorous, smart and courageous boy that I became fast friends with in grade ten. Physically however he's transformed so much that if I hadn't seen him since high school and I just saw him again I would never recognize him. Between the hormone therapy and surgeries he's grown two inches, his face filled out, he has as much muscle definition as Drew and Adam's always sporting a little facial scruff now, it makes him look rugged. Plus, his wife Grace loves the facial hair so he keeps it for her. Adam and Grace met at DeGrassi but it wasn't until they were both attending U of T and had a broadcasting class together that their relationship began. They dated for four years before becoming engaged and were married eighteen months later. Five years ago they were blessed by the birth of their son Takoda Andrew Torres. Takoda, meaning friend to all, is a Native American name from Grace's family.

"Yeah Owen is bringing the kids from school including Max and Mike is coming with Drew probably since I think they're coming straight from work. So we're probably all coming separately."

"We should just all buy a compound together, acres of land with a house for each family. It would save so much commuting time," Adam jokes and I laugh.

"Auntie Clare," Takoda grins running to my arms.

"Hi Koda," I grin hugging him tightly and calling him by his nickname.

"Koda go wash up for dinner," Grace tells him and I put him down. "He's very excited, he loves these dinners because he gets to see everyone," she says as she walks over to hug me.

"We all love these dinners that's why we have them every other week," I smile hugging her tightly before pulling back a little and running my fingers through her hair. "I love the magenta." About once a month, and ever since high school, Grace dyes part of her hair a new color.

"Thanks it's one of the few shades I haven't done yet. Dinner's ready we just need to get the table set."

"I'll help," I offer.

"Thanks, would you like some wine?" Grace asks and I nod.

We walk to the kitchen and the doorbell rings again. It's Maya and Miles, Adam hugs them then Grace and I hug them. Grace pours the three of us some wine and we start setting the table. Drew and Mike are next to arrive; Drew hasn't changed much since high school physically or personality wise but he has matured some definitely being a father helped with that. Of course Drew was always great with kids. Tris, Marco and Natalia arrive and Natalia is asleep in her carrier so they set her in the living room. Next come Audra and Omar bringing Drew and Bianca's children with them. Takoda is happy to see his grandparents and cousins and runs over to hug them letting go of his Uncle Drew to do so. Angela arrives just after them and then Owen and the other kids arrive and lastly Bianca arrives.

"Sorry I'm late I had to finish some things up at the office," Bianca apologizes.

"Life of lawyer, the good ones anyway," Omar says hugging her before the rest of us.

"So kids how was the first day of high school? Seems like only yesterday that Drew and Adam were starting there," Audra comments. Because all of our families stayed close all these years Audra and Omar are like grandparents to the twins and Max.

"It was good; I have all my classes with Emy or Ame except for fourth which is gym but Owen teaches. Football tryouts were great," Max says.

"He did awesome, he's going to be a great Wide receiver," Owen smiles proudly at Max.

"I knew all that training would pay off," Mike grins.

"Nick let me be photographer on the yearbook, well me and Doug he's in grade ten," Amethyst tells us.

"And what about your classes?" I ask her.

"First period is a little boring but I like Uncle Marco's class and art, science is okay but it's kind of easy," Amethyst replies.

"You get that from your mother," Owen remarks.

"I agree with Ame on the classes, I like my business class and Uncle Marco's class," Emerald says.

"That's because I'm a superior teacher," Marco says puffing out his chest a little and we laugh.

"He is a great teacher," Max says and Marco smiles again.

"How was volleyball tryouts?" Mike asks Emerald.

"Great Kairi and I make a good team," Emerald says and then Natalia starts crying from her carrier.

"I'll get her," Audra says getting up from the table.

Audra picks up Natalia and brings her to the table. The rest of us talk about our days while we eat and we all help clean up. We say goodnight and Mike rides home with Owen while the girls ride home with me.

"So you were thirteen when you had your first boyfriend right?" Amethyst asks.

"Yeah in grade nine. Why do you have crushes already?" I ask.

"Doug is really cute he's in my art class too," Amethyst comments.

"I saw some cute boys too, Dad has a bunch of them on the football team," Emerald grins.

"Well the first football game of the season is in a couple of weeks that's a good casual first date. You'll be going anyway to watch Dad and Max," I remind them.

"Thanks Mom I'll see if Doug wants to go to the game with me. Dad won't kill him will they? Either of them?"

"Owen will be too involved in the game and I'll distract Mike."

"Thanks Mom you're the best," Amethyst grins hugging me from the back seat.

We get home and the girls go to their rooms to start on homework. I relax with my husbands on the sofa watching TV until we decide to go to bed. We check on the girls but they're ready for bed and finishing their homework so we say goodnight. I walk to Mike's room with him to say goodnight, the guys still switch off nights in my room but they have their own rooms and each of the girls has their own room. They shared a room until last year and then we turned the guest room into Emerald's room so they could have their own space. So we no longer have a guest room but everyone we're close to lives in town anyway. The guys and I use the den downstairs as an office.

"Goodnight Sugar," Mike smiles pulling me into his arms for a passionate kiss. I loop my arms around his neck and parting my lips so his tongue can slide in.

"I love you," I whisper pulling out of the kiss.

"I love you," Mike grins.

He and Owen say goodnight and then Owen and I go back to my room. We get ready for bed and I cuddle up to my husband as I get in bed.

"I can't believe they're in high school already, it seems like just yesterday they were born," Owen comments.

"In a few days the three of us will have been married for fourteen years," I remind him, "well had our civil ceremony it wasn't legal back then."

"Yeah but it became legal last year. You know we've never actually talked about it," Owen says gently stroking a finger along my spine.

"I know, in my eyes and mind you and me and Mike have been married for the last fourteen years. In our daughter's eyes and minds we've always been married and in the eyes and in the minds of those that know us and love us it's the same," I say before kissing Owen's chest. "So I never saw the need to make it legal but I know there are benefits to it. It would be nice for the province to see us as married. Although I do think trying to arrange to do that on Friday might be a bit difficult," I comment.

"Your husbands will take care of that," Owen replies kissing the top of my head and I smile.

"I love you."

"I love you Babycakes."

 **(EMERALD)**

"I don't have practice why do I have to come to school so early?" Amethyst complains as we pull up to the school Tuesday morning.

"Because no one else can bring you to school later. You can watch the football team practice," Dad tells her and she makes a mischievous grin. "Never mind you can hang out in my office," Dad corrects after he sees the grin on her face. Amethyst huffs and Max starts laughing at Dad's reaction.

"You're no fun," Amethyst pouts to dad.

"I don't want my thirteen-year-old daughter around my football team of horny teenage guys. I remember what we were like at that age. I don't want either of you around the football team but Emerald has girls volleyball so I don't need to worry about her around the team," Dad says and Ame sticks her tongue out at him. "Come on I'll unlock my office for you, Max you can change and hit the field, start warming up," Dad says putting a hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"I have to get to the gym, see you in homeroom Maxie," I wave to Max and turn to run up the stairs. I only make it up a couple before Dillion and Kaleb start coming down the stairs and I stop to smile at them.

"Hey Emy," Dillion grins.

"You come with your dad?" Kaleb asks and he's grinning at me to.

"Yeah the three of us did but I actually have volleyball practice this morning too. So what positions do you play?"

"We're tight ends," Kaleb replies.

"You certainly are," I grin and they both laugh a little, "uh I mean my dad played tight end too," I recover quickly and feel my cheeks go red.

"Yeah we know, he's a great coach," Dillion says.

"EMY THAT'S NOT THE GYM," Max yells at me.

"We should change for practice," Dillion comments.

"I need to get to the gym for practice but I'll see you guys around?"

"You'll definitely see us around," Kaleb smiles.

I bite my lip and run inside, waving to Dad as I run past him to the gym. I'm already dressed for volleyball and just need to stash my backpack in the gym so I can change into my school clothes after.

"Hi Emy," Kairi smiles when she comes into the locker room to stash her backpack.

"Hi Kairi," I grin and we start walking to the gym. We greet Coach and start warming up by hitting the ball back and forth. "So your family's coming to the party Friday night right?" I ask her. Thursday is our parent's anniversary so Friday night they're having a big party to celebrate before they leave for the weekend to celebrate on their own.

"Yeah we're all coming it will be nice to see everyone. What are your parents doing on Thursday?" Kairi questions hitting the ball back to me.

"Going to dinner and I think that's it but they're going to Niagara for the weekend and we're staying with Adam for the weekend," I reply before Coach blows the whistle.

After an hour of hard practice Coach tells us that the final team list will be posted on Friday, but if we want to make the team we have to show up for practice every morning and every day after school. We all groan before going to the locker room to shower and change.

"So you happy about staying with Adam?" Kairi asks while we shower.

"Yeah he's our godfather and we share a birthday we've always been super close."

"If you guys don't have plans all weekend maybe the three of us can hang out, have a girl's day," Kairi says.

"Yeah that would be great, I'll tell Ame in homeroom," I grin. We change and I leave the locker room, I start walking to my locker when I see the football team come in. Dad isn't with them so he must be on the field with the other coaches still. I saunter over with a flirtatious smile on my lips. "How were tryouts?"

"We don't need to try out Coach Milligan always makes us first string, no one can beat us," Dillion grins.

"If you're so interested in how it went maybe you should watch us next time," one of the other players grins giving me a once over.

"Team this is Emerald Milligan-Dallas, as in Coach Milligan, as in look but don't touch," Max informs the entire team as he puts his arm around me. "If you want to keep your eyes I wouldn't even look. Let's go find Ame so I can walk you both to homeroom," Max says pulling me away.

"I wasn't flirting with the entire team," I retort.

"You were still flirting with the Manning twins, you know they're in grade eleven and there's two of them," Max replies.

"And I have a twin sister," I respond.

"And your dads and uncles will kill them, stick to volleyball."

"You know the second I see you flirting with a girl I'm going to stop you," I comment and Max laughs.

We get to our lockers and Ame is at her locker. Max stays with us and we all go to homeroom together. I tell Ame about Kairi wanting to hang out this weekend and she wants to but I knew she would. Not much happens at school and I have volleyball after. We don't have dinner with everyone tonight but Max still rides home with us.

"You know they're flirting with boys," Max announces to Dad when we're nearly at his house.

"MAX," Ame and I shriek together and both smack his arm from where we're sitting.

"You wait until we're almost at your house to blurt that out," I admonish him.

"I didn't want to witness the nuclear explosion," Max says as Dad parks at his house.

"Thanks Max," Dad grins.

"See you tomorrow," Max says to Dad and then looks at us, "good luck."

Max goes inside and Maya waves to us from the window. It's a short drive to our house from here and we find that mom and Daddy Dallas are home when we get there.

"We need to go shopping for chastity belts they're flirting," Daddy Owen tells Daddy Dallas the second we walk through the door.

"DAD!" Ame and I scream together and Mom comes running out of the kitchen.

"What is going on?"

"They're flirting it's chastity belt time," Daddy Dallas tells her. Mom scrunches her face at them and slaps them both upside the head with the potholder she has in her hand.

"You realize they know how old I was when I had them, how old Maya was when she had Max and they know that you two were by no means angels when you were young. They're growing up you'll have to deal with the dating. I know you won't like it but you'll have to deal with it. When they actually get asked on proper dates then you can threaten the boys when they come to pick the girls up. Just remember how you two felt after I told Jay and my other adoptive brothers I was pregnant and they came to the house," Mom says and both dads rub a part of their face. It's because when Uncles Jay, Sean and Spinner came to the house after finding out Mom was pregnant with us they hit our dads. "Yeah remember that. Now Mike help me get dinner on the table while you three wash up for dinner," Mom commands before she turns to go back into the kitchen. Our dads grumble but they listen, Ame and I go upstairs to put our backpacks in our rooms before going into the washroom to wash our hands.

"So we're not bringing dates home until at least the third date right?" Ame asks as we wash our hands.

"I'd say at least the fourth."

 **(AMETHYST)**

"Maxie will you tell Emy I'm working on yearbook and I'll see you guys in third period? Doug and I need to do some work on yearbook," I tell Max after art class Wednesday afternoon. I'm talking to Max but I'm looking at Doug.

"Do I need to talk to him? Tell him he dies a lot if he does anything?" Max asks noticing that I've been looking at Doug.

"We're yearbook photographers Max it's working on yearbook stuff," I reply.

"Uh-huh I've seen you two flirting," Max responds.

"Yeah you blurted it to Dad last night," I grimace at him. Max grins and leaves the classroom, I catch Doug as he's washing his paintbrush. "Doug do you want to look through yearbooks for your parents? We could eat in the yearbook office without arising suspicion," I comment.

"Yeah thanks. I tried to look yesterday but we were too busy at the meeting," Doug smiles at me and I bite my lip.

We grab some lunch from the caf and then go to yearbook office. There's rows of yearbooks going all the way back to the fifties when it was DeGrassi Street High School.

"Well I'm assuming your parents didn't attend DeGrassi in the fifties," I remark.

"No definitely not, I know they were young when they had me but my adoptive parents never talk about them. They couldn't have been more than eighteen when they had me. I believe they were both the same age when they had me, whatever age it was, but I'm not really sure."

"Well one of my dads graduated in 2013 and the other in 2014 we can start with those years," I comment getting the yearbooks down.

"One of? I thought Coach Milligan was your dad?" Doug questions.

"He is I have two dads and one mom. My sister Emerald and I are twins, fraternal one of our fathers is my biological father and Daddy Owen, or Coach Milligan to you, is the biological father of my sister. They married our mom in a civil ceremony before we were born. They both love us equally, we call both dad, we're all one family."

"So they didn't make the marriage legal when they passed legal poly marriage?"

"They haven't yet but I'm sure they will," I reply as I begin flipping through the yearbook. "Here's my other dad," I tell him pointing to a picture of Mom and Daddy Dallas in her senior year, "and that's our mom."

"Yeah she must be pregnant with you and your sister there and I can definitely see the resemblance between you and him. When you said Coach Milligan was your father I just thought you must look a lot like your mom. I see the resemblance with you and your mom but he definitely fathered you," Doug comments and I smile.

I see a picture of Drew and Adam and I point them out to Doug. I explain how they're brothers and our uncles although not by blood but how Daddy Dallas was billeted with them. I show him a picture of Aunt Grace too although she wasn't with Uncle Adam at the time. I talk about how Adam and Grace got together, then about Uncle Adam and Uncle Drew and Aunt Bianca, our other adoptive uncles and aunts, Maya and Miles and suddenly the bell rings.

"I'm so sorry I talked for all of lunch and we didn't find your parents," I apologize as we put the yearbooks back.

"It's okay I liked hearing about it. I have my parents and grandparents, a couple uncles and aunts and three cousins but I really only see most of them at Christmas. It's nice that you have such an extended family and that you're so close," Doug comments as we walk out of yearbook and start walking down the hall.

"Yeah it is good and we're definitely close. Every other week our family, Max's family, Uncle Tris and Uncle Marco, Uncle Adam and his family, Uncle Drew and his family, their parents, Daddy Owen's parents and Miles mom, plus Daddy Dallas' parents when they're in town, get together for dinner. We had one on Monday but our Milligan grandparents are out of town so they weren't there. We see the adoptive uncles and aunts that still live in town at least once a month too. My parent's anniversary is tomorrow and their having a big party Friday night which pretty much everyone is coming to."

"That's cool you'll get to see everyone. Well I'll see you after school for yearbook," Doug smiles before going to his locker.

I wave and go to my locker, getting my science book. When I get to class Max and Emy are already here. I say hi to Uncle Marco before sitting down. After class Max walks Emy and I to fourth period science on his way to gym. Both Emerald and I excel at science, we always have, we get it from our mom and we've always liked science so this class is pretty easy for us even though it's the hardest one in grade nine. After class Emy and I walk to our lockers to put away our books before our extra-curricular activities.

"Have fun at volleyball," I say to Emy as I close my locker.

"Make sure you take some pictures today and not just flirt with Doug," she replies and I stick my tongue out at her before walking to yearbook.

"Nick can you pair me and Doug to take pictures today? I mean we need to start taking pictures right?" I request when I get into yearbook.

"Do your dad's know you like him?" Nick asks.

"Sort of, Max told Daddy Owen that we're flirting with boys and he told Daddy Dallas," I reply scrunching my face.

"If I find you two making out in an empty classroom and not taking pictures I'll tell Marco and your dad," Nick warns me handing me a camera.

I just grin and sit down, Doug smiles at me when he gets in and Nick shakes his head. Everyone else arrives for the meeting, the other editor talks for a few minutes and then Nick talks.

"Amethyst, Doug you two start taking pictures of the after school activities," Nick says. Doug grins at me again and pulls my chair out for me and I smile.

"I know it's not looking at yearbooks but we can look at pictures in the school, they have old pictures of past classes especially in the awards case. Kind of only helpful if your parents played sports but there are some other pictures too. My mom never played sports but she's up there."

"I've seen some of them, I saw Coach Milligan and your other dad with the Ice Hounds I just didn't realize he was your other dad."

"Here's my mom and Uncle Adam," I comment pointing to a picture.

"Nice pict…wait that's him, that's my dad," Doug says pointing to a picture.

"That's your dad? Are you sure?"

"Positive I have one picture of my birth parents and that's him," Doug asserts.

"Come with me," I say taking his hand and pulling him with me. "Dad," I call when we're out at the football field.

"Amethyst we have practice, you can take pictures o…"

"Dad you were on the team with K.C. right?"

"Yeah why?" Dad asks wrinkling his brow.

"Because K.C.'s my dad," Doug tells him and my dad's eyes go wide as he looks at Doug.

"Tyson?!"

 **If you remembered or knew that Doug's adopted parents were the Powell's and they named him Doug that wasn't much of a surprise. As Short Story Month ends tomorrow the update will be Thursday, August 25** **th** **and will pick up from right here. It will also include the wedding anniversary of Owen, Clare and Dallas and possibly their anniversary party.**


	3. Love is a Storm that Goes on Forever

**Sorry so many chapters were missed last week but I am feeling better. Please note that this week I have family visiting. I will not skip any chapters but they might be short, especially next Saturday and Sunday.**

 **Ch. 3 Love is a Storm that Goes on Forever**

 **(AMETHYST)**

"Tyson?!" Dad exclaims looking at him. "You look just like your parents," Dad says looking at him closely, "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

"Everything okay?" Max asks coming over.

"I'll let you get back to coaching," Doug comments looking at the team who are all looking at us.

"Can Doug come over? After all you and Mom know his birth parents well. Mom even dated K.C. didn't she?"

"Yeah he can come over but clear it with your mom first," Dad replies and I take Doug's hand again pulling him away so Dad can get back to coaching.

"Your mom and my dad dated?" Doug questions.

"Yeah he was her first boyfriend. You should call your parents and make sure you can come to our house for dinner," I tell him. Doug calls his parents and asks if he can go to a friend's for dinner and they say yes so I call Mom.

"Who's hurt?" Mom asks when she answers her phone.

"We're all fine, is it okay if I bring Doug home for dinner? Dad said it was okay," I tell her hoping this will persuade her.

"It's fine with me," Mom replies.

"Thanks mom," I grin and hang up. "Mom said it was okay. So did you know your name was Tyson?"

"No but there's a lot I didn't know. I suppose we should actually take some pictures," Doug remarks.

"Actually I asked Nick to put us together and have us take pictures so we could look for clues about your parents. Still I guess we should take pictures, we can start with the football team and then we can go visit my sister in the gym and take pictures of the girls volley ball team."

Doug smiles and we go to the stands to take pictures of the football team at practice. We get a few shots and then take pictures of Emerald, Kairi and the rest of the girls at volley ball practice before we return to the yearbook office. We return the camera and sit back on the football bleachers waiting for Dad and Emy to be ready to go. Max comes with us of course and rides in front while Doug sits in the backseat, I sit in the middle between him and my sister. When we drop Max at home Emerald moves into the front seat so I'm still in the back with Doug. When we get home Mom is home but Daddy Dallas is not home yet.

"We're home Babycakes," Dad calls into the house and Mom comes out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Mike is working late so it's just us. You must be Doug," Mom comments slowly looking at him carefully and then looks at Dad.

"Yeah it's Tyson," Dad nods.

"Oh my goodness," Mom gasps. "You look just like your parents, I see so much of each of them in you," Mom says studying his face closely and I guess she sees how uncomfortable it's making him because she snaps herself out of it. "You four should wash up dinner is almost ready," Mom tells us.

Emy and I show Doug to the washroom and we wash our hands, then we go to the kitchen where Dad is helping Mom get dinner on the table. We sit down and everyone starts taking food.

"You guys knew Doug's parents and he's wondering about them," I announce as we start eating.

"Your adoptive parents never talk about them?" Mom asks.

"No they didn't even tell me I was adopted until I realized there were no pictures of me right after birth. I found the one and only picture I have of me and my parents when I'm about two weeks old, it's in front of DeGrassi which is why I know they went to DeGrassi. Mom wouldn't tell me anything about them, I tried researching but I didn't have any names. I had to beg my parents all last year to let me go to DeGrassi, I said it would help me feel close to my biological parents and that I had that right. They barely relented but I want to know about my birth parents."

"Well what do you want to know?" Mom asks.

"Well what were they like?"

"Your mom Jenna was a good friend, although we didn't start out that way. I was dating K.C. at the time and she tempted him away. She had a bright smile, she was perky, she was in the gifted program with us. She was supportive, she helped me a lot when I was pregnant and she loved you and your dad very much. K.C. was trying to live in two worlds almost, he is very smart and loved math and science, but he lived in a group home, he was a skater, a bit of a rebel. He was very valiant in his own way, protective of those he cares about. He was very sweet in his own way and caring, I'm sure he's still all those things," Mom remarks.

"And he was very athletic. He was a great wide receiver on the football team and point guard on the basketball team. You dad was a good guy but I didn't know your mom very well, only through Clare," Dad comments.

"Do you know why they gave me up? Was it just because they were young and I was a mistake?" Doug questions.

"You weren't a mistake Tyson…sorry Doug. They did make a mistake by having unprotected sex but that you came from that moment they shared was unplanned not a mistake. And yes they were young and unprepared but they did try. Jenna could have had an abortion but she chose to keep you because she wanted you. K.C. was not ready at first and for the guy it's easier to just step away but he did come around, he became supportive and for being a teenage boy he did pretty well. It wasn't easy for them, they really only had the support of K.C.'s mom. Trying to raise a baby is hard at any time but as a kid still in school it's incredibly difficult. If we hadn't had all the support we did things would have been very different for the three of us that became five of us. Your parents tried as hard as they could to make it work but they were young and virtually alone, we were there for moral support but when you're exhausted and frustrated that only goes so far. Deciding to give you to a loving family was a terribly hard decision for them both," Mom tells him.

"I've never seen your dad so heartbroken as when they had made the decision for adoption. I know they both saw you a couple of times after you were adopted but your parents, adoptive parents, ultimately decided it was best if it was a clean break," Dad informs him.

"Where are they now? Are you still in touch with them?" Doug inquires.

"K.C. moved to British Columbia in grade eleven after his father was released from prison. We lost touch not long after, I'm not even sure he knew I was pregnant. Jenna and I remained friends for a few years after graduation, she went to Tennessee state and she stayed there, she has family there. We eventually lost touch, just one of those things of life we got busy and communication became less and less. It can't be too hard to find them again if you want to get in touch with them," Mom tells him.

"I want to know them, if you can get in touch with them I would appreciate it. I've been searching for a clue about them for so long and I just needed the right friends," Doug says smiling at me and I grin back. Mom and Daddy Owen tell Doug a few stories about his parents and Daddy Dallas gets home just as we're finishing dinner.

"Hello family, sorry I missed dinner Drew and I had to finish something for a client," Daddy Dallas says before kissing Mom. "Hi Princesses," Daddy Dallas smiles kissing my forehead and Emerald's and then looks at Doug sitting between us. "Who are you?"

"Mike this Doug, but he was born as Tyson Guthrie," Mom tells him.

"Guthrie," Dad says trying to remember the name.

"Jenna and K.C.'s kid," Daddy Owen clarifies.

"Holy crap," Daddy Dallas exclaims.

"We were telling him about his parents but I believe it's time to get Doug home," Mom says.

"I'll take him, I'm sure the girls want to come," Daddy Owen comments.

"I do," I grin.

"I'll come too," Emy nods.

"Thank you for having me for dinner and for telling me about my parents," Doug says to our parents.

"It was our pleasure Doug; you're welcome back any time. We'll get in touch with Jenna and K.C. but what would you like us to tell them?" Mom asks.

"That I'm looking for them and I want to get to know them."

Mom smiles and we say goodbye to her and Daddy Dallas and get in Daddy Owen's car. Emy sits in front and I sit in the back with Doug.

"You look a lot happier," I say quietly to Doug.

"I've been struggling to learn the tiniest bit of information about my parents since I found out I was adopted. A little over an hour with your parents and I feel like I know them a little bit. At least when they were about my age, it's a good feeling. It wouldn't have been possible without you," he smiles and kisses my cheek, "thanks."

I grin and blush biting my lip, "Welcome."

 **(OWEN)**

"You look more gorgeous than the day we were married," I smile at my wife looking at her in her long light blue dress. It goes to her ankles but the waist comes up to nearly her breasts making a sort of illusion that she's taller. The dress is halter style and backless, brings out her eyes and she looks incredibly sexy in it. Yesterday was our 14th wedding anniversary and the three of us celebrated with a dinner and night together. Tonight is a party with friends and family and this weekend the three of us are going to PEI for a romantic weekend. The girls are spending the weekend at Adam and Grace's, the girls have always had a close relationship with their Godfather with whom they share a birthday and love to spend time with him alone.

"Thank you Hubby you look very handsome," she grins kissing me passionately. "Where is my other husband?"

"Right here Sugar," Dallas says coming out of his bedroom. She grins and gives him a deep kiss.

"Come my handsome husbands we need to greet our guests," Clare remarks taking our hands and pulling us out to the back yard.

Our girls are out here and they look beautiful, and very grown up in their dresses. The yard is all decorated, the caterers are here and a few guests have already arrived, all of them family. My parents are here, Jake is here, Dallas' parents are here along with Cole and his parents, Angela is here, Audra and Omar, Maya, Miles and Max are here already.

"Is everything in place?" I ask Dallas while Clare is busy greeting Adam and his family.

"Yep we're all good," he grins and we look at our wife.

Tristan, Marco and Natalia arrive at the same time as Drew, Bianca, Tracey and Chase. We're still greeting them when Spinner and Emma arrive with their daughter. Sean and Jane arrive with their daughter Eva who wants to be with the older girls including Sean and Jane's ten-year-old daughter Jaime. I almost don't see Paige, Lexi, Nick and Kairi arrive. We're all very happy to see Lucas, Mia, Izzy and Cameron arrive because they live in New York now and we don't see them much. Lucas and Mia married a little after the girls turned two. Izzy is nineteen now but goes to school in New York and came with her parents, Cameron is Lucas and Mia's eight-year-old son. Glen, Jake and Katie are all here. When Ashely, Craig, Dillon and Kaleb get here the girls start flirting with the Manning twins. I invited them a few days ago when Craig came to the school but I'm thinking that may not have been a good idea as I watch my twins flirt with the older twins. Jay seems to be the last to arrive and I hate to start without him, he's been a good friend to us. I go inside to use the washroom and when I'm coming out of the washroom I see Jay walk in with a young woman.

"Hi Jay who's this?" I question with my brow furrowed. She's too young to be his date and I can tell by the way they stand they aren't together like that.

"This is Aspen Julietta, my daughter," Jay informs me and my jaw drops.

"It's good to meet you," I say slowly shaking her hand. I'm still shocked at the news and want an explanation but I'm sure Jay will explain.

"You too uh…" Aspen pauses and looks at Jay.

"This is Owen."

"Nice to meet you too Owen," she smiles politely, "is there a washroom I can use?"

"Yeah right there," I tell her pointing to the washroom, she smiles again and goes in.

"Sorry to just show up with her but she showed up on my doorstep this morning. She's Manny's…and mine. Manny came out the summer before Clare went to Paris and we hooked up, she got pregnant apparently. Manny changed her last name to Julietta, after her mother, as her stage name and had it legally changed. She never did make it in L.A. but she raised Aspen. Manny never told Aspen about me or me about Aspen. Manny died a few weeks ago and Aspen found her birth certificate listing me as her father. She tracked me down, flew here and rings my doorbell this morning. I didn't go into work I've been getting to know my daughter all day long."

"Geez you've had quite the day. Welcome to the parent club," I comment just as Aspen comes out of the washroom. "Let's go out to the party and introduce Aspen to everyone," I suggest. We go out back and Clare comes over smiling at Jay and giving Aspen a curious look. Aspen doesn't look a lot like Jay but she does have his blue eyes and dark hair, of course Manny had dark hair too. "Aspen this is my wife Clare, Clare this is Aspen she's Jay's daughter."

"I'll explain later," Jay tells Clare.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aspen," Clare smiles.

Of course everyone is shocked that Jay has a daughter however there is very little time for questions or explanation as the officiator arrives. Dallas and I get everyone's attention and bring our wife between us.

"Fourteen years ago we surprised our wife with a wedding, back then polygamous unions were not legal so all we could do was a civil ceremony. It wasn't legal but it cemented our bond and meant the world to us," I say to everyone.

"Today we make it legal, so Clare Diana Milligan-Dallas will you marry us again? Legally this time," Dallas says as he and I get down on one knee and take our wives hands.

"Yes," she grins elatedly, "yes I will marry you again and legally."

Everyone stands because it won't be a very long ceremony. The officiator comes over and stands in front of us.

"We gather to celebrate a love and union that has already lasted fourteen years. A bond and love that is already strong and true and in the eyes and hearts of Clare, Owen and Dallas and their friends and family a marriage. A marriage that will now be recognized in the eyes of the province and the law. Clare do you take Owen and Dallas to be your lawfully wedded husbands? Do you promise to love them, cherish their love and always be grateful for the love that you share?"

"I do," Clare smiles.

"Owen and Dallas do you take Clare as your lawfully wedded wife? Do promise to love her, cherish her love and always be grateful for the love that you share?"

"We do," Dallas and I say together.

"By the power vested in me by the province of Ontario I now pronounce you husbands and wife."

Everyone cheers while I give our wife a long and passionate kiss before releasing her so Dallas can do the same. We've been married for the last fourteen years but now we have a marriage recognized under law. It changes nothing about how we feel about one another but it will make certain things easier. After she kisses Dallas and people congratulate us the three of us share a dance.

"I should have known you two would have surprised me with another wedding," Clare says as we dance.

"Of course we did, now September 6th is the day of our wedding and September 7th is the day we legally married," I grin.

"I love you, both of you very much," she smiles.

"We love you," we grin and kiss her cheeks.

"I love you but I'm also hungry let's eat, let's sit with Jay so he can explain why he suddenly has a daughter," Clare remarks when we've finished our dance.

We get some food and sit with Jay, he's watching Aspen talking with Emy, Ame and Max. They were all standing together for the ceremony too.

"So you're a father," Clare remarks to him as we begin eating.

"Yeah, believe me no one was more shocked than me. I'm about to leave for work and my doorbell rings and this girl is standing there who looks vaguely familiar. She asks if I'm Jay Hogart and when I tell her I am she informs me that she's my daughter. You could have knocked me over with a feather. It took me a moment to recover enough from the shock to invite her inside so we could talk. She tells me Manny was her mother and I realized why she seemed so familiar. I pretty much just sat there listening as she tells me that Manny never told her who her father was but Manny died a couple months ago from liver disease. Aspen became a ward of the state but she found my name on her birth certificate and tracked me down, she left the group home she was in and came here to stay with me."

"What are you going to do?" Dallas asks.

"She's my daughter I can't turn her away. I've talked with Simpson and Omar, Simpson is helping me enroll her in DeGrassi this weekend, she'll be a little behind but she'll be starting grade ten on Monday. Omar is going to contact California and make sure that I have legal custody of her. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father but there she is, my daughter."

 **The next update is not until October but it will pick up from around here in Max's pov and probably include some of the weekend and Aspen starting at DeGrassi.**

 **shout out to Christlove88 for the idea help with this chapter and Aspen's name.**


	4. All Those Years Ago

**So this is the last chapter everyone I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Ch. 4 All Those Years Ago**

 **(MAX)**

"Hey there's Aspen," I grin when the girl's and I walk into school Monday morning.

"Maxie has a crush," they tease me in unison and then giggle in unison before skipping off. I make sure they're gone before I go up to Aspen.

"Hi Aspen," I greet her with a smile.

"Hey Max," she grins, "Jay, I mean my dad, is getting me registered I start today. I'm glad I met you and the twins, Nick and Kairi so that I know some people."

"I can show you around school when your dad is done," I offer.

"Thanks that would be great," she smiles then Simpson's office door opens and he comes out with Jay.

"You're all set Aspen here's your class list," Simpson says handing her a piece of paper with the class list.

"I have to get to work are you going to be okay?" Jay asks Aspen.

"I'll be fine, Max offered to show me around," she assures her dad.

"Good, take care of her Max," Jay says to me.

"I will," I assure him. Jay hugs Aspen and tousles my hair before he walks out. "Let's see your classes," I say and she shows me the paper. "Hey you have art with me second period, Amethyst has that class too. Your homeroom is science we'll pass the art classroom on the way," I tell her and she smiles. I take Aspen to her locker first and help her open it, then I take her to the tenth grade science class showing her the art classroom on the way.

"Thanks Max I guess I'll see you next period," she grins going into the classroom.

"See you next period," I grin back before going to homeroom where Emy and Ame are waiting.

"Aspen has art with us next period," I tell Amethyst.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Emy asks.

"Yeah we saw you two flirting at Mom and Daddies wedding. Maybe me and Doug and you and Aspen can all double, we'll tell the parents we're doing a project for art and then they can't freak out that it's a date," Amethyst grins and I just shake my head.

"Why don't you start by asking to show Aspen around," Emerald suggests.

I think that's a better idea but I can already see the wheels turning in Amethyst's mind. The teacher comes in and begins class, we watch a presentation and then we each have to write an essay on it. The girls are good writers like their mom but I hate writing essays. When first period lets out Emy leaves us to go to her second period while Ame and I walk to art. Doug is already in here and so is Aspen.

"Hi Aspen," I grin at her and she smiles back, "Aspen this is Doug."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Aspen smiles at him and Doug waves.

"We should go out tonight, show Aspen around Queen Street. I'm sure we can meet up after football and yearbook, Dad can drop us downtown and Jay or Daddy Dallas can pick us up," Amethyst suggests.

"Yeah that would be great I haven't seen anything yet besides your house at the party and my dad's place," Aspen comments.

"I'll have to ask my parents," Doug says.

"Just tell them it's for art class and we're going as a group," Amethyst insists.

"That should work," Doug grins.

"I'll ask Dad at lunch if he can drop us off after practice," Amethyst tells us before we're called to attention for the class. After showing us examples of a few modern artists we're supposed to work on our own oil painting.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us? I always eat with Amethyst and Emerald unless they have practice and yearbook at lunch," I comment to Aspen as we leave art for lunch.

"Yeah thanks," she grins.

"Doug you want to eat with us?" Amethyst asks.

"Sure," he smiles.

"Emy wants to eat outside," Amethyst tells us.

"How does she know that?" Aspen questions.

"It's a twin thing," I reply.

We go out to the picnic tables and Emerald is already here and she's not alone Dillion, from the football team, is with her. We sit down, pull out our lunches and begin eating.

"The four of us are going to Queen Street after football practice and yearbook," Amethyst tells Emerald and Dillion.

"Are you going?" Dillion asks Emerald.

"It's the first I've heard of it but no I'll probably just go home with Daddy Owen," Emerald replies.

"You could come to our place and see our volleyball court," he offers.

"Your dads will never agree to that," I comment realizing Dillion likes her and Owen will probably flip, so will Dallas. They have always been overprotective.

"He will if I tell him it's for volleyball," Emerald grins.

"You know considering what I know of your dads when they were our age I'm surprised they don't realize how sneaky you two are," I remark.

"That's because we also got Mom's intelligence," Amethyst replies and I shake my head.

"Where's Kaleb?" I question knowing that much like Amethyst and Emerald Dillion and Kaleb do a lot together including eating lunch.

"He's eating with Kairi, she can come over to see the volleyball court too and then it will be for sports," Dillion grins.

When we finish lunch I go with Emerald and Amethyst to talk to Owen, both to watch and to help. We find Owen in his office where he usually is at lunch, he doesn't often eat in the teacher's lounge.

"Daddy," the girls chime together when they come into Owen's office.

"What do you want?" He asks with a suspicious tone.

"Well Emerald and Kairi want to go to Dillion and Kaleb's after their practices to see the guy's volleyball court. She can go home with them and I'm sure Kairi can bring her home or Daddy Dallas can pick her up after work," Amethyst tells him.

"And Amethyst wants to go with Max, Aspen and Doug down to Queen Street for an art project. If you can drop them off we're pretty sure Jay can pick them up and bring them home," Emerald informs their father. Owen looks considerate for a minute, probably deciding if the girls are up to something or if it's just a couple of group activities.

"Alright I'll call Jay and Dallas and see if they can pick you up. What about the other parents did they give permission?"

"Aspen is talking to Jay now," I tell Owen.

"Dillion said his parents won't care," Emerald replies.

"Doug's calling his parents too but he's sure it will be okay since it's for school."

Owen calls Dallas and he says he can pick Emerald up. Then Owen calls Jay who says he's alright with it and he can pick the rest of us up from Queen Street when he's done at the garage.

"Guess it's just me and Clare for dinner tonight," Owen grins carnally and the girls roll their eyes.

"Just make sure your clothes are on by the time we get home," Amethyst retorts as we leave Owen's office.

The girls and I walk to our lockers to get our books for English class. We see Doug on the way and he says his parents are fine with him coming to Queen Street this afternoon. We read in English and then write short stories using vocabulary words. My last class is healthy active living which Owen teaches and I like this class. Football practice goes by pretty quickly and after practice Owen calls Dillion over after telling the rest of us to hit the showers.

"What did Coach want?" I ask Dillion when he comes into the locker room. I always call him Coach during practice and in class, everyone knows he's like another father to me but it shows respect and he calls me Hollingsworth in practice so no one thinks he's playing favorites.

"Told me if I touched his daughter he'd break my hand," Dillion says and I snicker.

"You don't know over protective fathers until you meet them both."

 **(CLARE)**

"Doug's here are they here yet?" Amethyst asks me anxiously as she paces near the front doors of DeGrassi.

"Honey you know they're not," I reply. I think she's more nervous than I am.

It's Saturday, and Thanksgiving weekend, and the whole family is at the school. Actually, a lot of people are. It all began a month ago when I found out Doug was none other than Tyson and he wanted to get in touch with his parents. I hadn't been in touch with either Jenna or K.C. for years, neither ever comes back to Toronto they have no family in Toronto or anywhere close any longer. I was able to track them both down but Doug was worried about getting in touch with them out of the blue. So, with some help from Simpson, and scheming with my daughters, we came up with a rouse. We are honoring Simpson with a lifetime achievement award. It sounds like a lot of work just to get K.C. and Jenna out here but It's also a reunion of sorts, I managed to send invitations to everyone that has attended DeGrassi in the last twenty years. I knew that K.C. and Jenna were coming, so was Alli, Jake and Katie, Connor, Ashley's brother Toby and his wife, Sav and Holly J, Fiona, Declan and their spouses, and of course everyone in the area was coming. I knew that they might not come back for a reunion but everyone was pretty fond of Simpson so I was sure they'd come back to honor him, after all he'd helped most of us in one way or another over the years.

Simpson's whole family would be here, they did know the ceremony was pretty much just to get Jenna and K.C. here however we really did get him a lifetime achievement award. Besides which they were excited to see everyone that was coming in for this. Thankfully one of my husbands and Drew have an event business and they took care of decorations and most of the planning, food, tables and chairs. Christine, Archie's wife, supplied us with lots of pictures. Hopefully if everything goes right tonight Tyson will reunite with his birth parents and open the lines of communication and the rest of us will reunite with friends and make new ones, enjoy the night and honoring Simpson which is well deserved, even if it's sort of fake.

"Hi Doug," Amethyst grins at him as soon as he comes in.

"Hi Amethyst, hi Clare," Doug smiles.

"Why don't you kids go into the auditorium and see if they need any help," I suggest to them. Amethyst smiles taking Doug's hand and they walk into the auditorium.

"You know if you're standing out here anxiously waiting for K.C. and Jenna it's going to look suspicious," Mike comments coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"I know but we went through all this work, I know it's not solely for them but it's mostly for them," I reply putting my hands on his arms.

"Let's go in and admire our kids, and mine and Drew's handiwork," Mike grins and I giggle. He spins me out of his arms and looks at me with an admiring smile. "You know you look amazing," Mike grins putting his arm around me and I smile.

I put my hair partially up, I chose a scarlet dress with a halter top and empire waist. It goes to my ankles and I have wedge sling back heels. Owen and Mike both wear suits, Owen has a blue tie and Mike a purple one. Amethyst is wearing a sleeveless deep blue dress that goes to her knees and has a black waistband, she has strappy heels and straightened her hair which she wears down with blue rose clip pulling the right side back just a bit. Emerald chose a deep purple dress with spaghetti straps that comes to her mid-calf, she wears the Emerald necklace we gave her for her tenth birthday and low black heels.

"You look amazing too husband, alright let's go in I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Mike smiles and we walk to the auditorium, passing Emerald and Dillion at the check-in table at the entrance. Mike stiffens up slightly when he sees how they're flirting but I pull him into the auditorium.

"Oh I see how it is you leave me to do all the work while you go kiss our wife," Owen teases when we come in. I smile and kiss Owen before I go up to the stage to make sure the equipment is set up, Connor is doing it so I'm sure it is.

Music begins playing, the lights dim a little and Connor starts the slideshow of Simpson through the years. People that haven't been here helping begin showing up. Maya, Max and Miles are first, Bianca, Adam and Grace are next, Audra and Omar are watching the kids tonight. Kaleb and Kairi have also been here helping out but Ashely, Craig, Paige and Lexi arrive along with Nick. I hug them all but I'm very excited to see Alli when she arrives. I hug her tightly and pull her over to a table where we can catch up. While I'm catching up with Alli the auditorium fills with other guests.

"Look there's Jenna," Alli exclaims cutting herself off as she talks about her husband. I look over my shoulder to see Jenna walk in. She wears a white dress with yellow heels and her hair is dyed dark but it's Jenna. I look over at Doug sitting with Amethyst and he's looking at Jenna too but with her hair dyed he doesn't seem to know if it's really her. "Let's go say hi," Alli insists jumping up and taking me with her.

"Clare, Alli," Jenna squeals happily when she sees us.

We all hug tightly and spend the next few minutes exchanging pleasantries. Owen, Mike, Drew, Adam and Bianca come over and say hi although most walk away after the initial greeting, then we see K.C. come in. Doug does recognize him I see it in his face.

"I think we better get started," Mike whispers to me while people are still saying hello.

"Yeah looks like we're pretty full guess I should go on stage and get this started," I comment and Mike nods. I excuse myself from the others and walk to the stage stopping by Amethyst and Doug on the way. "I'll take you over to your parents after the award," I tell Doug and he nods. Before going on stage I stop to talk to Owen. "After I present the award to Simpson can you and Mike grab K.C. and Jenna please? Take them out to the hall or a classroom so we can introduce them to Doug."

"Yeah no problem, if you're going to start I'm going to get Emerald and Dillion from the check-in table," Owen says.

"Good idea," I grin before going on stage. "Welcome everyone and thank you all for coming. Most of you here attended DeGrassi or are currently attending DeGrassi and in some way your life has been touched Archie Simpson. Teacher, principal, friend, husband and father, he's always fought hard for his students. Tonight, we honor him with a lifetime achievement award for all he's done for his students, school and community."

Everyone claps and Simpson comes on stage taking the award. He begins his speech and I get off the stage. I see Owen and Mike getting K.C. and Jenna and I take Doug with me through the back exit. I see Owen, Mike, K.C. and Jenna going into a classroom so we follow.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be listening to Simpson's speech?" Jenna asks.

"Actually there's someone we want you to meet first," I tell them as Doug comes in behind me.

"Tyson!" Jenna exclaims as soon as she sees him.

"Ty! My son," K.C. says with tears in his eyes.

"We'll leave you guys to talk," Owen comments although I don't think they notice.

We leave the room but from the corner of my eyes I see the joy on all their faces and it makes me happy. I take my husband's hands and we go back to the auditorium. We find our seats and sit down to watch the rest of Simpson's speech. Everyone claps when he's done and music begins as the slideshow plays, this second slide show isn't just of Simpson it's of all of us, every class and teacher that's been at DeGrassi in the last twenty years, that we could find pictures of anyway. Some people begin dancing others begin eating, my husbands and I decide to eat first. We sit back and watch the slideshow and everyone in the auditorium along with Maya and Max who are also eating at our table.

Jenna and K.C. come back in with Doug and they're smiling, not just smiling they're beaming. They look lighter and I can see even from here how being reunited has lifted a weight from them. It makes all of this worth it and I'm happy to see their beaming smiles.

Doug goes over to Amethyst while Jenna and K.C. get some food before coming over to our table. Jay soon joins us with a plate of food and then Paige, Lexi, Ashely and Craig come and sit down pulling some chairs over. I look at Drew and Bianca, Adam and Grace, Emma and Spinner dancing on the dance floor. Then I look over at our kids, Amethyst and Doug sitting on the edge of the stage eating and flirting. Aspen and Max dancing together and laughing, Emerald and Dillion talking at a table where Kairi and Kaleb are kissing. And I look around at all our friends sitting with us.

"You know we all went here and now all our kids, a new generation of DeGrassi students, are flirting or dating," I comment to the table.

"It's the circle of life," Paige smiles.

"I feel like we should break into song," Jenna remarks.

"Let's not but I think it's great, it just makes all of our connections that much stronger," I reply.

"So, you and Tyson going to get together while you're in town?" Owen asks K.C. and Jenna.

"Yes, we're all going to breakfast tomorrow. It's amazing to see him again, he wants to learn about us and we want to know all about him. Although it looks like Amethyst can keep us informed when we go home," Jenna remarks looking at them.

"Yeah, I think they'll be dating before long," I reply.

"Can we sing Circle of Life now?" Jenna asks.

"How about we dance," Jay replies offering Jenna his hand and they go out to the dance floor.

"All those years ago when I slept with each of you did you think we'd end up here? Married, at DeGrassi, reuniting Jenna and K.C. with their son, watching our kids flirt with our friend's kids?" I ask my husbands.

"Never but I'm glad we did, I couldn't picture my life any other way," Owen replies.

"Ditto," Mike echoes and I giggle.

I give each of my husbands a passionate kiss and then take their hands as we watch our girls on the dance floor. It's funny in a wonderful way how life comes around.

 **That does it for this one, replacing this will be the continuing chapters of** _ **Once Was a Pirate.**_ **I may do a Christmas chapter for this one at some point though.**

 **Posted next will be the last chapter of** _ **A Fine Line Between Hope and Faith**_ **not sure when with the holidays approaching fast (what happened to the month of December? I feel like it was Thanksgiving last week!) but I'll get it up ASAP.**


End file.
